1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic braking apparatus for use with a user-propelled cart such as a grocery cart, luggage cart or the like which brakes at least one support wheel in accordance with the amount of forward force applied to the cart. More particularly, it is concerned with a braking mechanism interconnected to a shiftable handle which, when pushed generally forwardly by a user, shifts a brake shoe from a braked position to a released position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Free-wheeling conventional user-propelled carts such as grocery carts, luggage carts and the like may present a hazard by becoming self propelled during loading and unloading and when left unattended. The likelihood and magnitude of the hazard are increased when the cart is heavily loaded or positioned on an incline.
A number of braking mechanisms have been proposed in the past for user-propelled carts. In general, however, these devices have not gained user acceptance and have not been widely adopted because they have been costly, complicated and difficult to install and operate. In addition, previous devices have not addressed the need for increased braking force when the cart is subject to increased forward force.